


Dinner and a Dance

by nowidontgetit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowidontgetit/pseuds/nowidontgetit
Summary: Title is self explanatory





	Dinner and a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted anything in a long time...
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I hardly edited this.

Ivan was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to finish setting everything up for his and Mattie's date night. He had spent half of the afternoon cooking and the other half on the phone with Yao. This had become a regular event after Ivan and Mattie had started dating, Ivan would talk a mile a minute stressing over every detail; would Matthew like what he made? Were the candles too much? Should he go with the white or the red table cloth? After two calls that each master upwards of an hour, Yao had told him that everything would be fine, Matthew would love it, and if he called one more time Yao would block his number.

  
Ivan paced around his front hall anxiously wringing his hands, he was tempted to call Yao again, but he didn't want his other partner to block his number (even though he knew it wouldn't last for long if it even happened). Matthew should have called by now, his plane should have landed at 6:30, and it was now 8:00. Ivan had asked Matthew to call when he got off the plane, and as much as the other promised to call, he wasn't always the best at remembering things like that. Maybe something had gone wrong? Maybe Matthew didn't want to come? Maybe Matthew had finally come to his senses and decided to leave him?

The shrill ringing of Ivan's cellphone startled him enough to stop him from completing another circle around the room to make sure everything was perfect. Snatching his phone off the table and jabbing the green icon on the screen Ivan answered the phone.

  
"Allo?"

  
"Hey hun, so I forgot to call you when I got off the plane. Again, I know, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't worry you too much..." Mattie sounded a little sheepish, Ivan could imagine that he was either playing with the ends of his hair, or scratching the back of his neck

  
Ivan laughed out a breath, "it's not a problem at all, I hardly noticed. Are you just landing now?"

  
"No, I'm like, ten minutes away from yours. But I just remembered that I was supposed to call you..." Mattie let out a small laugh, "Better late than never I guess."

  
"Its really okay Motya, at least you remembered this time," he teased a small smile spread across his lips.

  
Mattie laughed, "that was only once!"

  
"It was at least four times."

  
"Shit, really? I'm awful at this." Mattie groaned over the phone.

  
"Only a bit, but I'm going to have to let you go, I need to get dinner out of the stove."

  
"Alright babe, I'll see you when I get there. Love you."  
"Love you too милый (sweetheart)," Ivan said then hung up the phone.

  
He walked into the kitchen and over the to the stove. When he pulled the kurnik out of the oven setting the baling sheet on top of the of the oven. Ivan had decorated the dome in small bears and stars with a small hole in the center at the very top.

When Ivan was transferring the kurnik over to a plate, he checked the bottom of the pastry to see it was over cooked. Panicking, Ivan grabbed his phone and dialled Yao's number. As the phone ran Ivan bounced slightly from one foot to the other waiting for the other to answer.

  
"Ivan, for the last time everything is going to be fine. He's going to love it because you did it for him." Yao said, irritation clear in his voice.

  
"I burnt dinner." Ivan admitted, bringing his chin toward his chest.

  
A few seconds passed before Yao answered, "how badly?"

  
Ivan took another look at the bottom their dinner, "maybe about a third or so of it is burnt."

  
"A third. You called me because you burnt a third of the bottom." Yao grumbled, "do you honestly think he will care that you burnt a small part of dinner?"

  
"I don't want to serve him burnt food." Ivan ran a hand through his hair.

  
"We're talking about Mattie here, he will eat whatever you serve, even if he doesn't like it." Yao said trying to calm the Russian down at least a little.

  
"That doesn't make me feel any better." Ivan grumbled, tugging at his scarf nervously.

  
Yao hummed, "I know it doesn't, but regardless, it's going to be fine. It has pancakes in it and you made it, he's going to love it, burnt or not."

  
"Are you su-"

  
"Ivan, I swear, if you ask me if I'm sure one more time today. Yes. I'm sure." Yao said his voice dripping with irritation.

  
"Okay, I guess you're right," Ivan grumbled, "thank you for helping."

  
"Again," Yao chuckled, "at least it's not as bad as it was before you two for together. I don't think I could have standed anymore pinning from either of you."

  
"I do not pine," Ivan said.

  
"Yao, I just like him so much. He's so nice but he'd never go for someone like me, He deserves much better. He probably doesn't like me anyway." Yao mocked trying to fake a Russian accent.

  
"That's a terrible accent." Ivan said pouting a little. 

  
"Whatever. My point still stands. Go have fun, I need to head to sleep anyway," Yao replied and over the phone Ivan could hear the sound of pages turning. "Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes."

  
"I will," Ivan said grabbing the plate and talking toward the set table. "I love you."

  
"Love you too." Yao said before hanging up.

  
Ivan set the kurnik on the table, it was a different one then the one he normally used. This one was smaller, it could only comfortably fit two people in stead of ten. The table was covered in a deep red table cloth, with a short bronze candelabra that held three tall white candles in the middle of the table with two empty plates on either side of it. Nervously Ivan fiddled with the cutlery making sure they were straight and an even with away from the plate. He did the same with the wine glasses and the rocks glass directly across from it.

  
Not too long later there was a knock at the door, and Ivan rushed to the door, and yanked it open quickly.

  
"Hello Motka," Ivan said with a large smile spreading across his face. He moved to the side to let the other enter the house.

  
"Hello again." Mattie smiled back and lifted his head to give the Russian a peck on the lips. "I really need to learn how to speak Russian. It's always so hard to talk to the taxi drivers."

  
"I offered to pick you up from the airport." Ivan reminded taking Matthew's bag and placing it on the floor.

  
"I didn't want to bother you." Mattie said as Ivan slipped off his open coat from behind him. Ivan gently spun Matthew around and cradled the Canadians face in his hands.

  
"You will never be a bother to me." He said before pressing another soft kiss to the others lips. "Now come, I've made us dinner and I don't want it to get cold."

  
Ivan lead Matthew into the living room where he has set up the table, and pulled out one of the two chairs, gesturing for the other to sit.

  
"Oh Vanya, it's beautiful!" Mattie said as he walked toward the chair.

  
"I'm glad you like it," Ivan smiled, making a mental note to thank Yao for talking him out of using the larger table.

  
"Such a gentleman," Mattie said sitting in the pulled-out chair, letting the other push him closer to the table

  
"Katyusha would have my head if I was anything but." Ivan replied, he had say through many lectures from his older sister about how to treat a woman. Matthew wasn't a woman but he figured the same rules applied.

  
"Very true." Mattie laughed as Ivan lit the candles, "So what are we eating tonight?"

  
"It's called kurnik," Ivan said reaching to cut the pastry with a knife he had previously put on the table.

  
"Sounds fancy, what's on the outside of it?" Matthew asked, bringing his head a little closer to the food.

  
"Bears and stars, they're made from the extra dough." Ivan said, placing a portion of the food on to Matthew's plate.

  
"All of this for little ol' me?" Mattie teased smile growing.

  
"Anything for you." Ivan said, placing another serving on his own plate before pulling out his own chair across the table. Just before sitting down he noticed something was wrong, "I forgot the wine, give me a moment."

  
That seemed to stun the Canadian, "wine? You're going to drink wine?" He said in amazement.

  
Ivan's laugh could be heard from the kitchen, "I can drink other types of alcohol that aren't vodka. Vodka is simply my favourite."

  
"For reasons, I will never understand." Mattie said placing his hands on top the table.

  
A soft pop sounded from the kitchen and Ivan returned with an open bottle of wine in one hand and the cork in the other, "Лучик (sunbeam or sunlight) there any many things you will never understand about me."

  
Mattie watched as Ivan poured them some wine, "just because that's true doesn't mean I have to like it."

  
Ivan placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead before walking to his side of the table, "how was your flight? I never did ask."

  
Mattie groaned, "Between the child kicking my seat and the screaming baby? I’d say awful. But I'm here with you now and that's all that matters."

  
They spent the rest of dinner and dessert in light conversation between bites of food, their ankles resting against each other's under the table. They stayed at the table talking until the candles burnt out.

  
"This was amazing Vanya, thank you so much."

Mattie said as he grabbed hold of Ivan's hands and pulled him up from his seat.

  
"It is my pleasure." Ivan said letting Matthew pull him up and away from the table.

  
"You still have those speakers, right?" Mattie asked walking toward the fireplace in the room.

  
"Yes, they are in the same place as always." Ivan answered watching Matthew with curious eyes as he fiddles with the speakers, and then his phone.

  
A minute or so music began to flow out of the speakers and Mattie walked back over to the Russian taking his hand again, as a silent "dance with me."

  
The two stepped closer to the other. Ivan set his right hand on Matthew's waist, and Mattie's left arm was placed against Ivan's back, his hand resting on his right shoulder. They pressed their checks together as they began to sway slowly to the music.

  
They then began to step in time with the music moving around the room in a circle never moving too far from the other. As they danced Ivan could feel Mattie's breath pass over his cheek as he mouthed the words as if he was gently singing. Ivan relaxed and a soft smile settled on his lips as he gently glided them around his living room.

  
"Why the sudden urge to dance?" Ivan asked his voice soft.

  
"I wanted to be close to you," Mattie said breathily, "I missed you so much. I know we talk every day, but sometimes I just need someone close."

  
"I know, it can get so lonely when one is alone." Ivan said squeezing Mattie's waist a gently.

  
The song came to close, and as the second began to play Ivan could feel Mattie's smile grow against the side of his face. "I love this song. It reminds me of you in a way."

  
"Why is that?" Ivan asked.

  
Mattie stayed silent for a second, "I'm not entirely sure, it just does I guess. Maybe it's because you're so lovable or something. Just listen to the song before I say something else cheesy."

  
Ivan could feel Matthew's lips moving gently on the side of his face as mouthed the lyrics the song.

 

_Stars shining bright above you;_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you,'_  
_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._  
_Dream a little dream of me._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._  
_While I'm alone, as blue as can be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me._

 

Mattie moved his head to rest in the curve of Ivan's neck and closed his eyes, letting the other have complete control as they continued to dance around the room.

  
"We can stop if you'd like," Ivan said moving his hand to rub Mattie's back.

  
Matthew shook his head against Ivan's neck, "I want to keep dancing, at least until this song is over."  
"Are you sure?" Ivan asked.

  
"Yeah I'm just a little jet lagged. It would be awesome if didn't just hit me suddenly."

  
"After this we can go to sleep if you want," Ivan offered.

Matthew laughed, "it's almost eleven, there's no way you'll go to sleep after this, at least not right away."  
"Probably not, but I can always cuddle with you, and that sounds like a wonderful thing to do." Ivan said happily.

  
"That does sound lovely, doesn't it?" Mattie asked and Ivan hummed in agreement. "I don't want to let go of you yet though."

 

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear -_  
_Still craving your kiss._  
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_  
_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._  
_But in your dreams whatever they be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me._

 

The music slowly faded out and the Ivan slowly brought them to a stop. Matthew made no move to detach himself from the other man. Ivan lowered their hands and deranged his fingers from Mattie's.

  
"Дорогй (darling), you need to let go if we are going to bed." Ivan said running his fingers through the hair and the base of Matthew's neck.

  
Mattie lifted his head off Ivan's shoulder and pulled away a little, "as long as we can go to bed."

  
Ivan laughed and walked over to the fireplace, switching off the speakers and grabbing Matthew's phone. "Let's get you into bed before you collapse."

  
"I won't collapse," Mattie yawned and stretched.

"Sure, you won't, "Ivan teased as he picked up Mattie's discarded bag and walked back toward the Canadian, and taking his hand Ivan lead them up the stairs and to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if any of the Russian is wrong, I am nowhere near fluent. 
> 
> Fun facts:
> 
> A kurnik is a type or savory pirog that usually has chicken, eggs, mushrooms, onions, kasha or rice in it. Each section of filling is separated by blini, and the outside is usually decorated. 
> 
> The kurnik is also sometimes called the wedding pirog or the tsar pirog, and is still served on special occasions. During weddings each spouse gets one, the one man's one is covered in people to represent strength and family, while the women's is covered in flowers to represent beauty and kindness.


End file.
